The present invention relates to an adjustable-spring mattress.
It is already known in the prior art to provide bed mattress assemblies, or sofa cushion or seating arrangements, by using coil springs, housed in small coil spring bags.
Said coil springs, in particular, are arranged depending on the size of the mattress to be made, and frequently, the mattress assembly is coated by a soft and plushy material layer, and the thus made assembly is introduced into a fabric material envelope to provide a finished mattress.